typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: The Ultimate Planning Guide, The Indpendence Fight (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Ultimate Planning Guide, The Indpendence Fight is a special episode to during fight with Mega Typhus and his monsters. Fright Files * An author of children's books visits Hillhurst for inspiration, until he himself is transformed into a monster. The Puppet Blaster * Popular Angel Grove Children's Show host Captain Pete and his friendly robot known as Puppetman are targeted by the Machine Empire. They convert the bot into the Puppet Blaster monster, and use him to brainwash the kids into going on a riot, not to mention acting as human shields when the Zeo Rangers attempt to put a stop to the misdeeds. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are forced to watch Lt. Stone's nephew for the day, a brat who doesn't need a ray to make him make their life a living nightmare! The Rockstar * Jason and his young cousin Jeremy become embroiled in a plot by Rita & Scorpina to capture the powerful Mirror of Destruction. A Rockstar monster rounds out the cast. Birds of a Feather * Zack grooms his young student to take part in a karate tournament, against an angry ward of Bulk & Skull. The Rangers face the Hatchasaurus monster, and though he's defeated quickly, he manages to repeatedly regenerate using his inner sentient heart-creature, known as the Cardiatron. Missing Green * Jason is having trouble focusing on a big karate tournament. He still feels guilty over failing to get the Green Candle which resulted in Tommy losing his Green Ranger Powers to begin with. The other four Ranger Teens decide to cheer him up, by going in search of Tommy, whom they believe to be at his uncle's cabin. On the way there, Goldar kidnaps the four, and creates Pink, Yellow, Blue & Black Candles, with which to drain their Ranger powers! Can the Red Ranger, fighting alone against a swarm of Putties, Goldar, and the Pipebrain Monster (made from the tournament trophy), prevent history from repeating? Opposites Attract * A centennial magnetic storm is brewing. Billy plans on monitoring it from a scientific perspective. Lord Zedd sends down Goldar & the Putties to disrupt Billy's experiment. Swiping his magnetic monitoring device, Zedd turns it into the evil Magnet Brain monster. He wrecks havoc on the polarity of the city, sending chaos all around with repelling particles abound. A Drive to Win * Adam coaches the Angel Grove High soccer team, of which the star player, Carlos, is in dire need of lessons in teamwork. Both he, and the head cheerleader, Ashley, are strangely targeted by Divatox in an attack. Her detonator plot for this episode involves using Carlos' eagerness to score points over working with his team, by planting a bomb in the scoreboard. Also, Elgar joins forces with the Electrovolt monster in a shocking motorcycle battle against the Turbo Rangers. Meanwhile, the Bulk & Skull Chimps dress up as cheerleaders in an attempt to prove they're really humans. Gallery Mega Typhus.jpg Evil Puppetman.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rockstar.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Hatchasaurus.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pipebrain.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Magnet Brain.jpg Electrovolt.jpg Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Independence Day Category:UK Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Crossovers Category:Special Episodes